This invention relates particularly to a personal vehicle that is designed particularly for jogging and/or for assisting an advanced medical patient to become further ambulatory. The device allows the user to increase his exertion while exercising. In jogging or otherwise running for physiotherapy purposes, there is a desire on the part of many users to be able to carry along several articles of personal belongings, such as radios, beverages, or food bars, and in some way be able to identify the time and distance which one travels. In addition, in certain instances for conditioning exercises it may be appropriate to have the vehicle weighted down so that more leg force is used to drive the same along the ground, and this can be accomplished with a two-wheeled device, which as mentioned before can also serve as a physiotherapy unit to strengthen the leg muscles of patients who have become ambulatory and yet need some support means to maintain their body erect.
There are examples in the prior art of walkers which are completely equipped with wheels, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,110 and also in U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,314. In addition, of course, there are many examples of two-wheeled bicycle-like vehicles, but nowhere in the prior art known is there a two-wheeled vehicle with a spaced frame which will allow a person to run or walk in-between the frame.